Manual Override
Manual Override is a mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla located in Eos sector, where Alec must protect the Marauder convoy by using the EDF Satellite linked to the artillery guns. Briefing Samanya: 'This is the EDF RM-8. We'll use the Forge and arm the missile with nanites. Then we'll launch it from the accelerator into orbit. That's how we'll destroy the Hydra. With a few modifications, the RM-8 will be perfect. It's light enough for the accelerator, but stronger enough to take the pressure. And it has a guidance system. The Marauders are raiding this EDF facility. They're stealing an RM-8 along with some other components for the accelerator. We need you to protect the truck. Walkthrough Get to the Comm Center located south of Eos right en route to the Free Fire Zone. Clear out any EDF soldier you'll find in that area, but don't destroy the building cause that's where you'll control the network linked to the Artillery Guns. When the area is cleared out, enter the building and use the computer to access the EDF Satellite Uplink network connected to the Artillery Base. Shoot any red highlighted EDF vehicles or soldiers you'll detect on your reticle and protect the Marauder truck highlighted with orange without damaging it. If the truck is destroyed, the mission will fail but if it reaches its destination it'll be complete. Dialogue * Samanya: ''Mason, check your map. We need you at this location. * Mason: Are you sure about those coordinates? That's nowhere near the target. * Samanya: You're not going to the target. We're going to hook you up to the EDF Satellite network. We need you to spot targets for the Artillery Base. * Mason: So the guns are back on line. * Samanya: We replaced the power cores, but we haven't tested them yet. * Mason: This plan keeps getting better and better. * Vasha: This is Vasha. We have commenced our attack. '''Arriving At The Comm Center * Mason: I'm at the coordinates. This site is hot. * Samanya: Secure the building, but don't destroy it. We need the computer inside. * Vasha: This is Vasha. We have secured the missile. We have loaded the truck. We are ready to move. Site Cleared Out * Mason: Okay, Sam, we're all clear. * Samanya: Find the computer console. That's where you'll access the network. Satellite Uplink Connected * Mason: Found the console, Sam. Now what? * Samanya: I'll transmit the access codes from here. Just hold on. Vasha's people have acquired the missile and are on their way. They should be coming into range soon. * Mason: I've got a visual on the Marauders now. * Samanya: Use the satellite view to target enemy units in range. When the reticle is on the target, pull the trigger to fire the guns. * Mason: Find the target, pull the trigger. Got it. * Samanya: We're not going to have much time, so don't let the Marauders get bogged down. Keep that truck moving. Truck Taking Damage 80% * Samanya: Protect the truck! We're not going to get another shot at this! ~Taking Damage 60% * Samanya: Don't let them near the Marauders! * Vasha: Do not fire on our vehicles! ~Taking Damage 40% * Samanya: Mason! We need that missile to destroy the Hydra! ~Taking Damage 20% * Samanya: We can't afford to lose that missile! You need to hold them off! * Vasha: You are testing our patience, outlander. ~Taking Damage 10% * Samanya: Mason! What the hell are you doing? * Vasha: The outlander has failed us. We will die here. Roadblock Detected * Vasha: The road is obstructed. We must clear a path through. * Samanya: Mason, can you take out that roadblock? Don't let the Marauders sit there. Hurry and clear that roadblock! Roadblock Destroyed * Vasha: The obstruction has been neutralized. Destination Reached * Vasha: We have reached the destination. * Samanya: You did it, Mason! We'll take it from here. I'm shutting down the uplink. See you at the safehouse. Outcome * The Red Faction - Marauder allies are one step-closer to reach their goal of destroying the E.D.S. Hydra, thanks to Alec Mason for protecting the Marauder convoy against the EDF forces along the road trip. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla